1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus in which a space near ejection openings of a recording head is enclosed with a cap when no printing is performed, and water vapor is supplied into this space from a water tank to humidify the space.